Always
by movielover837579
Summary: This is a story following Erin and Jays relationship throughout their lives. It will be following the show, but I will add some more drama as I go along. There will be characters from the other Chicago shows on here as well.


Erin couldn't believe what she just heard.

She could feel her heart stop as soon as those words left his mouth. "Jay's been kidnapped."

Those were two words she never hoped to hear.

"What? That's not possible. It's not supposed to be like this. Alvin I need him." Erin said starting to hyperventilate.

"I know kid and we are doing everything we can I just thought you needed to know."

"Thanks Al." "We all love you kid, just know that before you go and do anything stupid."

"I know Al I love you all too, thanks for letting me know." she then hung up her phone and and left.

* * *

Before she knew what she was doing she pulled up in front of the district. "Hey Trudy could you buzz me up I need to talk to Hank?" "Yeah sure."

Once she was in the gate she stopped at the bottom of the stair and tried to prepare herself for what was coming next. She cold hear what was going on in the bullpen from where she stood. She heard Hank yelling.

"Keyes asked for a woman to do the drop off."

" No, no way I am not losing a partner and my fiance on the same day." Adam said standing his ground.

"You got a funny way of saying yes sir."

"Hey I'll bring up someone from patrol." Antonio said trying to calm Hank down.

This was Erin's cue to go up. "I'll do it." she spoke up earning her a look from everyone in the pen.

"No, I want her out of here." "Hank can we talk?" He then turned around and walked into his office Erin close behind.

"You gave up your badge Erin or don't you remember. Were you too high or too drunk to recall that conversation." "This isn't about me Hank, this is about getting Jay back and you know it."

" Are you doing this because you want your job back or to save your boyfriend." "Does it matter?" Hank reached into his desk drawer and pulled out her badge. "This is only for today, now go get suited up." "Yes sir."

* * *

As Erin was getting ready for the drop she put her badge back on her hip and smiled. It's been a while since she felt like this.

"You miss the feeling of putting that badge on everyday?" It was Al. "Yeah I do, hey thanks for telling me about Jay. It really got my head back in it's place."

" No problem kid. You know your as much my daughter as you are Hank's. I watched you grow up into the beautiful woman you are today and you have made me so proud every single day.

But when you decided to leave the unit, it not only broke mine and Hank's heart, but everyone else's who loved you. Jay the hardest. He loves you so much and it crushed him when you left."

" I know Al and I'm sorry for that. Erin was crying at how open Alvin was being. I am so sorry for how I've been acting, but Nadia dying...I couldn't deal with that so I had a few drinks, and then a few more. When that didn't work I went to something a little stronger, and before I knew it I was back to where I started, the bottom."

"I wanted to give you this. Al said handing her a knife. It's made of aluminum so it won't set off any detectors."

"Thanks Al I really appreciate it." She walked up to him and gave him a hug. "I love you you know that." "Yeah I know kiddo. I love you too.

Now get ready it's almost time to go."

* * *

They didn't have Jay with them so she had to go to their hide out to find him. When they led her into a room with Keyes she spoke up. "Where's Jay." "Well hello to you too detective." "Hi, now where's Jay." Erin said sarcastically.

"Go get him." His guard went into another room and a few minutes brought Jay out. When Erin saw him she rushed up to him and pulled the tape off his mouth.

"Erin?" "Yeah now come on lets get outta here." "No, no one is going anywhere until these files get checked out."

30 minutes later the guard came back and told Derek that the files were fake. Derek told them to kill Erin and Jay.

They looked at each other and knew that it was now or never. Erin then pulled out the knife and started stabbing the guard getting thrown through the table in the process.

When she was done with the guard she picked up is gun turned around and shot Derek in the shoulder. When Derek tried for his gun she shot him three more times. Right then she heard her team and opened the door. She handed her gun to Voight and told Antonio she was fine.

* * *

When she went over to the ambulance she saw Jay being his stubborn self by refusing treatment. "You know that if you don't get treatment you won't be able to go back to work." Gabby said trying to put an IV in his arm. " Jay." Erin said giving him the look that tells him to stop being an ass. Like always he did what she told him and stopped struggling.

Once Gabby was done Erin got in the back with her and they drove to med.

 **~ A/N - I'm new at writing so please comment and let me know what you think.**


End file.
